


Days in a Life

by Simplyfx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyfx/pseuds/Simplyfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Kageyama and Hinata families think it is a good idea to arrange a marriage unbeknownst to their sons. Kageyama and Hinata didn't know that getting into their parent's craziness would change the course of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I said I won’t go"

Hinata Shouyou the one and only heir of the Hinata’s household yelled incessantly, making weird wailing noises and wild gestures with his hands. Saturdays evening were not meant to be spent yelling and throwing objects at your butler, who, poor soul was only trying to get his job done, after all. Much less to say, said butler didn’t appreciate his master’s rant very well. He was shocked at first, but then he started panicking.

“Please Shouyou sama, try to understand my position,”

Suga the butler says with a forced smile, raising his hands in defeat. “Your parents had highly suggested you go to this meeting tonight, and if you only just get dressed you could save me the trouble of…”

“I said no.” Hinata yells again, cutting off the poor butler, still steady on his decision. Dammit, that evening he was supposed to go and play volleyball with his friends. Hinata had planned this for the entire week, and now his butler was telling him his presence was being requested at one of those endless, boring meeting his parents always attended and that he hated so much. Why they wanted him to go to this meeting was absolutely unknown to him.

“Why my parents want me to go, anyway?” Hinata pouts widely. Suga puts on one of his best smiles. “I’m afraid that I can’t answer this question, Shouyou sama”

“Why not?” Hinata asks with a curious arched brow.

“Well, I’m only a mere butler, your parents haven’t told me anything about the matter.” Suga says, matter of fact. Hinata scrunches his nose up, annoyance written all over his face. “The more reason for me to not go then” The teen huffs, and Suga pleads.

“Please Shouyou sama, don’t be that way!”

“I said no way, and would you cut it with the ‘sama’? We have known each other for so long that it feels weird you calling me that.”

Suddenly the door of the room throws open, interrupting the two, and the slim, graceful figure of a woman around her forties shows up in all of her mighty looks.

Instinctively Suga bows down while Hinata goes stiff.

“M-mom” Hinata mumbles, a little shaken.

“Oh my dear, aren’t you ready yet?” The woman says with a surprised yet annoyed tone, seeing his son still not properly dressed.

“Milady, I have been trying to get Shouyou sama to get dressed, but he won’t listening to any reasoning.”

Suga explains, feeling guilty for not being able to convince his little stubborn master. Mrs Hinata gives a stern look to his first born son, which needless to say, makes the teen shiver.

“You might retire now.” She says sweetly to Suga, although her voice holds a tone of authority, “I’ll knock some sense into my irreverent son myself.”

Suga nods vehemently as he excuses himself and leaves undisturbed. After that, an awkward silence wraps around the room, and Hinata tenses up even more.

“Shouyou dear,” the woman finally speaks. With her right hand she puts a strand of hair behind her ear. She sits on a side of Hinata’s king-sized bed, patting the empty spot next to her, gesturing her son to sit down. Hinata does just that. He knew better than going against his mother’s requests. Contrary to his father, who was an approachable and outgoing man, easy to talk to, his mother was very stoic and meticulous. Therefore, it wasn’t easy for Hinata to refuse any of her demands. He couldn’t even if he wanted to because the woman had a way of speaking with him that always put Hinata on edge. Hinata could never properly express his feelings to her, and this was the major obstacle of the complicated relationship he had with his mother. The way the woman always held herself in front of him just made everything harder, but in the end Hinata always came to an obvious conclusion. She was his mother, Hinata loved her, and deep inside he knew his mother, even though in her own way, loved him too.

He slowly pads forward and sits next to her, an expression of defeat plastered onto his face. The woman’s gaze is serious, one of those gazes Hinata had learnt to know through the years and that he knew it was for the best to not ignore.

It takes all of Hinata’s courage to look up into his mother fiery brown eyes as she continues speaking.

“You may not know this, but the future of our company entirely depends on this meeting.”

“The future of our company?” Hinata repeats, looking at his mother in utter confusion.

“Yes dear, the Hinata’s company is really important, and you as our first born son and only heir of the Hinata’s company have to attend to this meeting. I hope you understand this.”

The way the woman says the last sentence sends the umpteenth shiver down Hinata’s spine. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what his mother words means, but to no avail. He wants to ask for explanations, but seeing her stoic, serious expression, Hinata opts not to, and instead replies with a rather unsure, “Yes mom, I do understand.”

Truth to be told, Hinata was being meek about the matter simply because he really didn't have the sheer will to argue with his mother. The sooner he’d get over with this the faster he could go and play his -so beloved- volleyball.

Once she was sure she’s got his consent the woman smiles fondly at him, and places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Get dressed now, dear,” she says as she strolls towards the door, stopping in front of it, “Your father and I will wait for you in the living room.”

The door closes slowly behind her, and Hinata lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding until then. Halfheartedly, he reaches for his wardrobe to seek for something appropriate to wear for the occasion. From what he understood from his mother’s speech it was an important meeting, so he surely had to wear something elegant in order to exceed his mother’s expectations, even though Hinata would rather wear a simple t-shirt and shorts for all he cared. He scans through the several attires hanging on his wardrobe and chooses one at random.

“This will do.” Hinata says as he exhales deeply, hoping to get quickly over this unwanted meeting. After changing, he goes downstairs where his parents are waiting for him. For a weird reason his father gives him a sympathetic look which Hinata fails to understand.

“Are you ready, Shouyou sama?” Suga asks, handing a black jacket for him to wear. Hinata nods but gives his butler a baffled look.

“It’s chilly outside, dear,” his mother chimes in, noticing her son’s hesitation, “You’d better wear it.”

Following his mother’s suggestion, Hinata takes the jacket and puts it on.

“You look lovely dear!” his mother coos happily.

Then, without any further ado, they all step outside of the mansion and quickly get into their chauffeur driven car. Hinata rolls down the window of his back seat. Staring at the evening sky, he sighs, and he really hopes for the day to end as fast as possible.

“------“

It’s exactly 6:15 pm when someone knocks at the door of Kageyama’s room. As usual Kageyama is watching a DVD of a pro volleyball match he had rented in a store on his way home from school. Too concentrated on the TV screen, Kageyama doesn't hear the persistent knocking on the door. But when the door is abruptly shoved open, he jumps on his spot and he slowly turns his attention to the person standing in front of it. A scowl appears on his face.

“I guess his majesty wouldn't even do something so common like answering when someone’s knocking at his door.” Tsukishima the butler says, as he steps inside, his voice full of mockery.

Kageyama has to restrain a growl.

Of the two butlers, the Kageyama family had at its service, Daichi and Tsukishima, the latter was, in fact, the one Kageyama didn't like at all. He couldn't quite explain how the boy always had his ways to get on his nerves, but he did. Kageyama always wondered why his family had chosen him as a butler given his shitty personality, not like Kageyama himself was any better anyway. Surely Tsukishima had his own hidden talents, since he had earned the spot as butler in such an influential family as the Kageyama, but Kageyama couldn’t really see nothing more than a face that constantly pissed him off.

“What do you want?” Kageyama asks brusquely after recomposing himself.

Tsukishima makes his way further inside the room, glaring at him.

“Rest assured that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't a good reason to.” He replies subtly, making a mental note to demand a raise in his already horribly high salary because he had simply decided he couldn't stand to be at the service of the grumpy, spoiled Kageyama Tobio for such income.

“Your parents are requesting your presence downstairs in the dining room, king.” He continues with an unfazed expression.

Kageyama clicks his tongue.

“What for?” he asks with a raised brow.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Tsukishima replies, making one of those twisted faces Kageyama hated the most. ”Maybe they’re just planning to conquer the secret treasure of the Indian lands and decided to send you as the commander of the expedition, or maybe they just decided to throw you off your throne. Either way will work to get rid of you.” Tsukishima grins heavily as Kageyama twitches with anger. He just hated the way Tsukishima turned everything around just for the mere pleasure of mocking him.

“Enough with the bullshit.” Kageyama says, trying to hold back not to strangle the blonde bastard.

“What they want me downstairs for?”

Tsukishima lets out a wistful sigh. He knows he should probably shuts his mouth and just carry on with his duties like a faithful servant would, but he just can’t help teasing the other teen.

“A meeting, it seems.” Tsukishima finally says, padding towards the exit, giving his shoulders to a baffled Kageyama.

“A meeting?” The black haired boy repeats. Tsukishima glances over his shoulder then, “Exactly, some important people are coming over in a while, so you better hurry and get dressed properly, king.”

With that said, Tsukishima hurriedly opens the door and leaves, not willing to listen to any more questioning on Kageyama’s part.

On the other hand, Kageyama is left staring at the door in doubt. A meeting meant an endless, boring talking about things he didn't give a shit about. And the only thing Kageyama considered not boring in this world was volleyball, and that was saying something.

He remembered that one time when his father brought him along with him to one of his business dinners. The way boredom clutched at him while that ‘supposed friend’ of his father talked non-stop about the increase of the Japanese taxes and the corrupted Japanese politicians, and honestly Kageyama couldn't care less about him startling over it to find a so-called treatment to stop the Japanese society from bleeding. Why would he care about that at his age anyway?

He sighs, running a hand through his black hair. Knowing his father there was no way he could avoid this meeting, so he deems it safe to get downstairs quickly to not anger his lovely parents. He changes his clothes into a more appropriate outfit, and five minutes later he’s already in the living room. His father promptly pats him in the back, and Kageyama straightens up in reflex.

“Sit with us, Tobio” he says in a monotone, as he gestures his son to sit on the couch where his mother already sat. Kageyama does just that, internally screaming as he feels the tension fill the room. He is absolutely sure something’s off. He can feel it from the way both of his parents glance at him.

He decides, however, to not voice his thoughts because they would only bring to a clash of opinions, and Kageyama was not up for it. Not that evening at least.

“So, as Tsukishima kun surely told you earlier,” his father speaks up again and Kageyama tenses up even more, “we’re going to have some important guests," he pauses making heavy eye contact with his son, "and your mother and I just want to make sure you welcome them properly.”

Kageyama shifts on his seat, of course he would comply, was there any other way to avoid this meeting, after all?

“Can I ask what’s this meeting for?” Kageyama speaks tentatively, and suddenly his mother perks up, a smile tugging on her lips,

“Oh Tobio dear, we’ll explain everything once our guests are here.” She chirps, while his father nods.

Upon hearing his mother’s overly cheerful voice, Kageyama feels a familiar tightening in his stomach. He was now sure his family was definitely up to something, but he didn't have much time to mull over their odd actions, because the ringing of the doorbell echoed loudly in the house soon after, pulling Kageyama out of his thought.

Kageyama sees Daichi, the other butler, going towards the entrance with a fast pace, Tsukishima following suit.

“It’s them, it’s them!” Next to him his mother sounds excited as she jumps off of her seat, and Kageyama can’t help but feel his stomach churn even more.

His father invites him to stand up as well. He obeys, and as he does so Kageyama damns this meeting seven ways to hell and back.

Just who the hell were these people that even his parents were so hyper about it?

Kageyama guessed he was about to find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which the Kageyama and Hinata families think it is a good idea to arrange a marriage unbeknown to their sons. Kageyama and Hinata didn’t know that getting into their parent’s craziness would change the course of their life.

The whole ride in the car, Hinata sighs, looking out of the window, and when from far away he sees another mansion, which seems slightly bigger than theirs, he just berates himself for not feigning sickness to keep him in bed.

When the car finally screeches to a halt, Suga steps out of the front passenger seat to open the door for them and they all quickly flood out of the car. They glance at the mansion that stretches out in front of them in all of its glory. Hinata notices its peculiar style, which contrary to the one of their old fashioned mansion, was surely not a Japanese style. Curiosity building up, he wonders what kind of people lived there. His thoughts, however, are immediately disregarded when a hand pats him on the back and a voice from behind him, which Hinata recognizes to belong to his father, tells him to stand up straight. Hinata does just that, tensing up in the process. At the same time his mother hurries ahead, stopping in front of the large wooden door, and after making sure everyone is behind her she readily rings the bell. Hinata swallows. For whatever reason he had an unsettling feeling about the matter, and he couldn’t fathom why his mother and father were being so serious about a simple meeting.

“Mom,” Hinata calls out to her, the woman turns just enough to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

“What is it, dear?”

“This is just a meeting, right?” Hinata asks, confusion gripping at him,

“Why are you and dad being so formal about it? I mean, I’ll do whatever you will ask me to, but can we just get over it quickly?”

Beside him his father scoffs, giving him a look of dissent. His mother stares at him with a radiant smile spreading across her face instead.

 

"Sweetheart, this meeting will be good for you and the family. We can’t just get over it quickly."

Hinata cocks his head on a side, looking blearily at her. He just doesn't understand how this meeting could possibly bring any good to him and his family. He needs explanations, but as he’s about to ask more, the door suddenly opens in front of them, revealing a couple around their forties, besides them two butlers and a boy who all looked around his age. Hinata stares for a little while, enraptured from the moment. For an unknown reason though his eyes fall upon the boy who Hinata pondered was the son of the couple. He had smooth black hair, which fell around his face, the colour of his eyes were of a deep blue, quite odd for a native Japanese, Hinata notices. Kageyama stares back with an unfazed expression, or at least he tries, given the way his upper lip curls upward upon discovering that the important guests his parents were waiting for were normal people. Well, aside the fact that the boy who was staring at him right now had orange hair, but this was beside the point.

Kageyama had expected these guests to be, maybe, some fat business men, not a family with a kid and butlers at its service. His line of thoughts is interrupted when his mother enthusiastically greets the other couple and beckons them to come in.

”Tobio dear.” Kageyama’s mother securely rests both of her hands on her son shoulders, “This is the Hinata family,” she says with a bright smile. Then she gracefully points at Hinata, “and this is their son…”

“Hinata Shouyou” Hinata readily interrupts, bowing down in sign of respect as he introduces himself. His mother stands next to him with a satisfied smile on her face. She was glad that all of those ‘bon-ton’ lessons she had gave her son, paying the most capable teachers, had bear its fruit, and now Shouyou was demonstrating her that with his impeccable polite manner. Needless to say, she was quite proud of him right now.

“Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama bows down as well, introducing himself to the Hinata family. “Nice to meet you all.”

After the quick introductions, the guests remove their shoes by the front door and then they all pad into the living room, sitting on the table where dinner would have been served soon. The butlers of both families stand behind their respective owners. Daichi, though, sees the Hinata’s butler, Suga, glancing at him, and then quickly averting his eyes, probably for the embarrassment of having been caught staring. A flush, that Daichi can’t explain, creeps up his neck.

 

"It’s really a honour to have you here." Mrs Kageyama says then, being the first to initiate conversation. Mrs Hinata smiles broadly at her, and by the time dinner is served, the two women are fervently talking about a rare disease which usually affects only women. Apparently Mrs Hinata was the director of one of the biggest hospitals in Japan, and from the turn the conversation had taken, it was easy to tell the woman was more than proud about it.

“And so this is really the biggest problem because a third of the population who is diagnosed with this rare disease is women over 40” The woman was saying, her eyes sparkling as if she had discovered a new land. “Oh Mrs Hinata, you sure know your job very well!” Mrs Kageyama compliments her, gracefully bringing a hand to her mouth, as a smile dawns on her lips.

Kageyama idly wondered how his mother could even go along as if she actually understood anything about medicine. Or why his father didn't try to stop his wife endless talking by knocking some sense into her, but then he remembered that his father was a businessman and as such he had grown accustomed to listen to long, boring talks about subjects that were not of his interest. Kageyama can’t blame his mother though. If anyone would talk to him about volleyball he’d surely do the same.

He rolls his eyes in utter boredom, he still doesn't understand the meaning of this meeting, or why his parents had urgently requested his presence when they were only talking about adults matters (if those could be called adults matter anyway) that didn't concern him in the slightest. He sighs, letting the endless conversation between the two women falls on deaf ears, and as he does so he lets his eyes rest on the boy in front of him. He notices him playing with his chopsticks, absentmindedly pushing the left overs of his food on a side of his plate. A bored expression etched on his face. Kageyama figured the boy was as bored as he himself was. It was no news; any kid their age would after all. Kageyama feels his body go tense when Hinata suddenly averts his eyes from his plate to meet his. Big brown eyes are looking up at him curiously now, and Kageyama's first impulse is to look away. But when Hinata slightly smiles at him Kageyama is totally taken aback.

‘Cute’ is the first word that comes up to his mind, berating himself soon after for such ridiculous thought. He wants to smile back, he really wants to, and he really wants to be kind and polite as his parents had requested, but all it comes out of his lips is a grunt followed by a click of his tongue and a ‘tch’ that leaves the other boy utterly confused. He had done it again unconsciously, Kageyama grits his teeth, looking away, but even so he can still feel the stare of the other boy on him. Seriously he should just stop staring like that, he made him feel uncomfortable. On the other side, Hinata is still confused. He had tried to be nice as his mother had asked of him, and all he got in response was a totally not polite reaction. Maybe Mr grumpy can’t smile. Hinata thinks since the boy had this somehow scary aura which seemed to surround him at all times.

“Tobio dear” Mrs Kageyama says, snapping them both out of their line of thoughts.

“Yes mom?” Kageyama replies, a little startled.

“Why don’t you show your room to Hinata kun?” The woman continues with a vicious smile plastered on her face. Too bad Kageyama couldn’t read through it. “We adults have to talk about some important matters here, so you kids just go and enjoy yourselves for a while.”

Kageyama screamed mentally. A part of him was utterly annoyed at the unfold of events, his parents still hadn’t explained properly to him what the point of this meeting was, and now his mother was asking him to bring this kid he had just met to his room. The other part of him though was glad to skip on that boring, ‘adult’ conversation they were having. So, a bit reluctant, Kageyama slowly stands up from his seat, politely inviting Hinata to go upstairs with him, and the latter, after receiving proper permission from his parents as well, gladly accepts his polite invite. They both excuse themselves, Kageyama leading the way as Hinata follows him silently.

Before closing the door of the living room though, Kageyama could hear his and Hinata’s parents giggle at them behind their backs. Maybe they were only getting crazier, or maybe he was seeing too much into things. Whatever it was he decides to let it slide and focus his attention on his task.

Showing someone his room was surely not something Kageyama was used to, not even his friends had ever been inside his room, not like Kageyama had many friends to begin with.

They quickly pass through a long corridor. Hinata’s footsteps are the only thing that makes Kageyama sure of the other’s presence behind him. Kageyama stops abruptly when he reaches the door of his room, and after giving Hinata a consent look he surreptitiously opens the door and let them in.

As soon as Hinata is inside he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

“Ah man! That dinner was boring.” Hinata says nonchalantly, stretching himself as if no one was looking at him. “No offense, the food was good, but the talk, not really.”

Kageyama is caught off guard by the complete change of attitude in the boy’s demeanour, and all he can do is staring at him in utter confusion. Was this kid really so chatty? Kageyama pondered.

“My mother can be quite the chatty type when she starts talking about her business, so I’m even surprised your parents even put up with it.” Hinata continues, as if that was the most natural thing to say. Kageyama curls his upper lip incredulous as he listens to him.

“All of this meeting deal had me nervous because my parents wouldn’t tell me what it was about, but I guess I was kind of relieved when I discovered you were a normal family.”

Hinata says, clumsily scratching the nape of his neck, a small smile tugging at his lips. When he hears no response from the other though, Hinata inches closer, peering intently at Kageyama’s face, who seemed lost somewhere in his mind. Unconsciously, he brings his hand up to Kageyama’s lips, and with a swift movement he presses them together between his thumb and index finger, pinching them several times before innocently looking Kageyama in the eye and say,

“Whoaaa! Why are your lips always in a pouting mode? You know you should try to smile more.”

The moment realization hits the back of Kageyama’s mind, his eyes widen considerably, snapping eagerly at Hinata’s gesture. Seriously? Wtf was that? How could that boy get so close to him and touch him as if it was not a big deal? No one ever did. Well, aside his mother when she pinched his cheeks sometimes.

“Wtf you think you’re doing, dumbass?” Kageyama shouts, catching Hinata violently by the collar of his shirt, glaring darts at him. The glare seems to work effectively because Kageyama sees the other’s face blanch in pure fear.

“W-wait d-don’t get angry.” Hinata stutters, as he tries to find the proper words to get him out of the dangerous situation. “I was only wondering why you look always so grumpy.”

“Shut up.” Kageyama yells, suddenly letting go of him and making him stumble backwards. “This is none of your damn business.”

Hinata stares at him annoyed, as he tries to fix his rumpled shirt’s collar. “Well yeah, sorry for thinking you might be better off smiling.”

Something stirs inside Kageyama’s stomach. Something akin to butterflies maybe, he’s not sure. He quickly breaks eye contact with Hinata, pouting again,

“It would be even worse if I tried to smile, trust me.”

Hinata looks at him with a questioning look before pointing his index finger at him and exclaiming,

“Ah! see? You’re doing that thing with your lips again. How do you even do that?”

“Wtf? Stop staring at my lips.” Kageyama turns towards him accusingly, “It feels weird.”

“Weird? How’s that weird?” Hinata asks, knitting his brows together in question, thinking that the only weird thing was the way Kageyama curled his upper lip.

Kageyama resists the urge to bring his hands over his face. There was no way this boy could be so dense.

“Dumbass, since when staring at someone else’s lips is normal? Beside we are both boys and we just met on top of that.”

“Oh!” Hinata exclaims, as realization dawns on him, “But Kageyama san,” he sarcastically adds the honorific to his name, “Since you’re saying that it’s you making that weird.”

“What? Stop saying weird shit like that.”

“Fine, then I’ll stare into your eyes.” Hinata says, crossing his arms over his chest with an unreadable expression on his face. Kageyama grunts in utter annoyance.

“What the hell? Are you serious? What are you staring at my eyes for now?”

“They are blue, and that’s weird.” Hinata says simply.

Kageyama stares at him in absolute bewilderment now, not knowing if he had to get angry or just laugh at the boy’s ridiculousness.

“Well, you are Japanese and your hair is orange, what’s your point?” Kageyama says subtly when he sees yet again Hinata’s expression change completely, and his eyes sparkling in the process.

“Whoooohaa! Is that a volleyball on your bed?” Hinata almost shouts, euphoric as he rushes to the bed, launching himself at it to get hold of the ball. This time is Kageyama’s turn to arch his brows questioningly.

“Don’t tell me you play volleyball too?” Hinata asks with a smile that lights up his whole face.

“I do.” Kageyama replies still stunned, joining him on the bed where Hinata had already made himself comfortable without even asking for permission.

“Wooooo” another yell escapes Hinata’s lips, and Kageyama has to restrain himself not to shut his mouth by covering it with his own hand.

“I can’t believe it. I play volleyball too.”

“Dumbass, don’t shout.” Kageyama reprimands before his brain has the time to process Hinata’s words.

“Wait, what? You play too?” he asks, incredulity lacing his voice. Hinata looks slightly offended by the way Kageyama says that.

“Hey, don’t look down on me just because I’m not that tall.”

“I’m not, idiot.” Kageyama reassures him. “What position?” He then asks, and Hinata perks up at the question.

“I’m a middle blocker.” he says, making a quick movement with his hand in the air.

“A middle blocker?” Kageyama repeats, utterly incredulous now.

Under his stare of disbelief Hinata feels a knot on his stomach. If there was something he hated the most it was to be underestimated as volleyball player. So, before he can even think about his own action he turns aggressively towards him and this time it’s Kageyama being pulled by the collar of his shirt, with the only difference that Hinata pushes him hard against the bed, straddling him before shouting furiously,

“Don’t you dare looking down on my position.” He glares at him, a serious expression donning his face. Kageyama had to wonder which position because the one they currently were in was sure uncomfortable and well, embarrassing too.

“I’m not.” he replies instead with a serious tone.

“You better.” Hinata huffs, a little calmer now.

“So, what position?” Hinata asks him this time, not realizing he is still on top of him. But once he becomes aware of the awkward position his action had led to he can’t help but make fun of the situation, “Well, unless you like this position?” He says in a fit of giggles and Kageyama’s face turns slightly red, as he forcefully pushes Hinata off of him and instantly reverses their position. Now it’s Kageyama hovering over him, pinning both his hands against the bed with an intimidating aura.

“I’m a setter, dumbass.”

Kageyama says with a tone that underlined how much proud he was of his position. (The setter one of course not the one he was in right now.)

“Uhm, I see. Then you must be good with your hands.” Hinata says, grinning at him as he tries to free himself from his deadly grip.

“You little.” Kageyama tightens his grip even more as Hinata writhes beneath him, feeling the heat of Hinata’s body against his and his soft breath gusting over his face. Kageyama is not sure what he was trying to accomplish. It’s just that the boy riled him up so much that he couldn’t even explain the reasons of his odd behaviour. He was acting that way because he had to shut him up somehow, that was the only plausible explanation he could give himself. When he raises Hinata’s arms above his head though and sees his shirt rolls up his stomach, exposing white skin, he feels a weird tingling sensation spreading slowly from his lower abdomen and throughout his body. Kageyama can’t explain this either.

They both stare at each other for a while until Hinata speaks again, breaking the silence.

“Hey Kageyama san, do you have a girlfriend?”

Kageyama is silent for a minute, trying to decipher Hinata’s sudden question.

“What kind of question is that?” he says at last, as he lets go of Hinata and rolls on his side, staring up at the ceiling. Freed from Kageyama’s grip Hinata rubs his sore wrists, partly to alleviate the pain and partly to busy himself with something.

“I dunno. I just figured you might have one since you look pretty cool, and you are tall too.”

“I don’t have one.” Kageyama states firmly, no hitting around the bushes.

“Aha, must be your grumpy face then.” Hinata says, grinning but with no malice in his tone.

“Oi” Kageyama snaps although his voice doesn’t have any hint of anger, “Then what about you? Do you have one?”

“That would be impossible.” Hinata says with a hint of sadness that doesn’t go unnoticed by Kageyama.

“My parents had been explicit about finding me a wife in the future.” Hinata sighs, “I guess being the only heir of a big CEO company isn’t as easy as one may think it is. To be honest I’d really hate to marry someone I don’t like. I’d really do.”

Kageyama was not sure why they were having this conversation, but he could sympathize with him. Hinata was right; being what they were was not easy even if others thought otherwise. Because what could a rich kid of good family want more than that, right?

He turns slightly towards him as he sees Hinata doing the same so that now they were face to face. Kageyama takes in Hinata’s every expression, observing the way his mouth tilts in worry as he speaks of his hated fate.

“Wouldn’t you hate it too, Kageyama?” Hinata asks with a serious tone, staring at him with such intensity that made Kageyama feel at loss.

“Of course I’d hate it. I’d hate it a lot.” he says, averting his eyes and looking back at the ceiling. From his peripheral of vision he can see Hinata nodding fervently though.

“Well but, I don’t care much right now,”

Hinata then adds, his eyes spark of a different light, “Because I have volleyball.”

This time is Kageyama nodding fervently at his statement. That was true indeed, they had volleyball, so who cared about the rest as long as they could play the sport they loved?

“Come to think of it,” Hinata interrupts the brief silence, “I wonder why our parents were so obstinate about having us at this dinner.”

“Who knows?” Kageyama says, thinking that maybe it was only a way for them to talk undisturbed about business longer than they wanted to with the excuse of having their kids chilling around with each other. His thoughts come to an abrupt end when someone knocks at the door. Almost immediately they both perk up from the bed into a sitting position, panicking as they had been doing something bad, which was not the case.

“Come in.” Kageyama replies soon after and Daichi opens the door just enough to peek through it, giving them a serious glance before speaking. “Tobio sama, your parents are requesting both of your presence downstairs.” Kageyama tilts his head; obviously his parents had done talking about their dumb, boring business matter. He gives Daichi a light nod, telling him they’d be downstairs shortly, and Daichi excuses himself after that. Left alone in the room again, Kageyama and Hinata look at each other in slight doubt before Kageyama strolls towards the door and they both direct downstairs, ignoring what was waiting for them.

They pass through the same corridor, not in silence though because this time Hinata’s loud voice echoes loudly through it as he enthusiastically talks about volleyball, Kageyama even had to hush him a couple of times before reaching downstairs. When Kageyama finally opens the door of the living room, a chill passes through his spine upon seeing his and Hinata’s parents with an eerie smile all over their faces.

“Did you enjoy yourselves?” Kageyama’s mother asks.

“Oh yes! We talked a lot, and we even found out we have the same passion for volleyball.” Hinata says with that cheerful tone he always had whenever the sport was mentioned. For a reason Kageyama couldn’t fathom his mother seemed very satisfied with Hinata’s reply.

“Oh dear, did you hear?” Mrs Hinata chimes in then, turning to her husband, “ They already get along” her husband simply nods, smiling lightly.

“They get along indeed.” Mrs Kageyama adds as her smile widens even more, “I guess we will have no problems preparing the wedding.” She concludes.

“Wedding?” Kageyama asks confused,” Is someone getting married?”

“You and Hinata of course.” his mother says calmly although she was stating the most obvious thing.

In a second of a fraction the room goes completely and utterly silent. No one moves for a long while. Kageyama’s breath still and his body goes numb as he learns about this new piece of information.

“You mean you organized this without telling me?” Kageyama asks, voice filled with terror, hands shaking.

“Bye” he says, as he tries to flee from the room. Too bad his butler Daichi readily stops him, catching him by the collar of his shirt. Kageyama just wished to be dead, or rather to kill someone, preferably Tsukishima because he could swear the bastard was laughing under his breath.

“Tobio” his father’s stern voice brings Kageyama back to his senses; “I don’t tolerate such foolish behaviour. This is not what I expected from you after what I have taught for 15 years. “

Kageyama clenches his teeth and fists his hands in anger. How could his father say such a thing when they were the ones at fault?

“How can you say that? You and mom organized this in secret.” Kageyama shouts at the top of his lungs, “Do you realize we are both boys?” To make his point he turns towards Hinata who until then had not uttered a word.

“Hey Hinata, say something too.” Kageyama says, but the words die in his throat when he sees Hinata’s expression. Was it only his imagination or Hinata was blushing? But why was that idiot blushing? Kageyama asks himself as a hundred thoughts goes through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying over the ending of Haikyuu and omfg that episode was extrapolated from a shoujo manga and no one can convince me otherwise sigh. It screamed Kagehina all over. Tobio’s genuine smile is bad for my weak heart, especially if it is directed to Shouyou awww. I got lots of feels while watching the final episode so I decided to update. Hope you like it x3 Also I wrote this on phone so I didnt even beta read this, too lazy right now sigh


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which the Kageyama and Hinata families think it is a good idea to arrange a marriage unbeknownst to their sons. Kageyama and Hinata didn't know that getting into their parent's craziness would change the course of their life.

Kageyama lies on his bed, shifting under the tangling mess of sheets and pillows, eyes clenching tight as memories of the day prior forcefully make their way into his mind. He remembers it all. The way his parents told him about the arranged marriage with a big smile on their faces. The chaos that followed soon after, which needless to say, had led to a sudden interruption of their dinner, and therefore, to the Hinata family excusing themselves with the promise to meet up another time. But one thing Kageyama remembers above all is Hinata’s expression. The way the boy’s face looked all flustered. Kageyama assumed his behaviour was due to the sudden blow delivered by their crazy parents. It’s not every day you are given the news that you’re getting marry with someone of the same sex, on top of that, without knowing it yourself, after all. His parents had dropped that bomb on them as if it were nothing. Anyone would go mad or be confused about it. He buries his face onto his large pillow, refusing to get up and confront his parents about the whole mess they had created. He had to though, if he wanted to clarify things and get everything back to normal, if his parents were normal in any way. He jolts up from his bed into a sitting position when something suddenly strikes his mind. Did Japan legalize gay marriage? For what he knew from the little knowledge he had of his country, Japan was one of those countries had yet to approve of it. So how did his parents come up with that absurd idea? And what about the media? As the only heir of one of the biggest CEO company in Japan wasn’t this kind of news real bad for the image of the Kageyama family? Tobio could already read an imaginary article about him on the newspaper saying -Kageyama Tobio the heir of the Kageyama’s has turned gay-. A look of pure terror makes its way into his face at the sole thought. Gossips were never good.

He swiftly gets up from the bed, passing a hand through his black hair, trying to make it less messy, and hurriedly makes his way towards the desk, sighing as he flips his laptop open and waits for the screen to come to life. After a quick typing and research, the site of his interest appears on the screen and –BINGO-. He was right. Well, he knew all along but he just wanted to make sure since the only thing that Kageyama had the most knowledge about was solely volleyball. With a grin on his face he runs downstairs, not even bothering to change of his pajamas. When he enters the kitchen, he sees his father drinking his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. And of course he seemed to be in a bad mood.

“Morning Tobio.” The man greets him without looking away from his journal as not to steal precious time to his reading. Tobio slightly bows his head down, mumbling a ‘good morning’ barely loud for his father to hear. His mother enters the kitchen soon after, all joyful and cheerful, so much that makes Tobio flinch in his spot.

“What are you standing there for dear?” his mother inquires, planting a soft kiss on her son’s forehead before ruffling his hair.

“Oh Tobio, you are not even dressed yet? And look at your bed hair. Sit with us and have a proper breakfast first.” She says as she sits next to her husband and beckons his son to do the same.

Tobio feels a sense of constriction, like something heavy on his heart that cannot be uplifted easily. He sits, although begrudgingly, studying his father’s looks as he skims through his newspaper, expression changing every time the man seemed to read on a different article. He then grabs the carton of milk on the table and pours a glass of milk for himself, drinking a big gulp.

He swallows hard before speaking.

“Actually about yesterday,” he starts, as he sets the glass, now half empty, on the smooth surface of the table. But he doesn’t even have the time to finish his sentence that his father abruptly slams the newspaper against the table, making him jump in his seat.

“I am really disappointed about you and about what happened yesterday.” the man says with a boisterous tone. His mother as well looks at him with deplorable eyes, as if with that stare she wanted to make him understand she strongly was on his father’s side. Tobio has to swallow a lump down his throat this time, speechless, as the tension fills the room and his father continues speaking.

“I hope you won’t give us ulterior motives of disappointment, Tobio.” he says, and it wasn't a plea but an absolute demand.

Tobio struggles to find the words, eyes shifting nervously, knowing well that arguing with his father was something that only a fool would do. Even so, Tobio takes all of his courage and eventually speaks up, or at least he tries, because the only audible things that come out of his mouth are 'Japan and gay marriage' to which his father and mother suddenly start laughing amused much to Tobio’s chagrin.

"What’s so funny?" Tobio asks distraught, not comprehending what was so hilarious about it.

“Oh dear, you don’t have to worry about this.” His mother says, although she has some difficulties speaking clearly because her voice is still muffled with laughter. ”By the time you and Hinata kun will marry you’ll both be 18, and in three years gay marriage will surely be legalized also in Japan.” She concludes with a cheerful clap of her hands to which his father nods approvingly.

Kageyama looks at her in utter shock as if suddenly she had grew another head. He knew his parents were crazy but not to this extent. Too bad Tobio wasn't yet aware they had gotten worse with the years.

"Besides you are lucky," his father says, "Mrs Hinata just called me this early in the morning, and despite what happened, they are still willing to organize this wedding."

Tobio shivers. The way the word wedding rolls off of his father’s tongue seems totally and utterly wrong. How could he marry another boy just for the sake of the family company? It was absurd. It wasn't that he disliked Hinata or anything but, hell, that ‘but’ was where the whole problem laid. “Dad, I don’t think…” Tobio tries to say only to be cut off from the loud and persistent ringing of the phone coming from the living room. He sees his mother rushing towards it, while his father gives him a murderous look as if he knew what he was about to say and wanted to shut him up before saying anything more. "Listen son," his father says solemnly, "I know what you’re thinking. How can two males get marry and how they do..." he pauses, struggling to find the right words not to scare him off, but Tobio bristles nonetheless. Before his father could say anything else though, his mother dashes towards them with an excited smile on her face, phone in hand. Needless to say the sight of his mother looking like a child that had just received her favourite toy didn’t make him feel any better. He glances at the phone dangling between his mother’s fingers. It wasn’t what he was thinking, right?

“Good news! Mrs Hinata just called me and we arranged a date for you and Hinata kun.”

She breathes out enthusiastically. Well, if that was good news Tobio had no idea what bad news were then, and he was not sure if he wanted to know given the circumstances. He can feel the glass of milk he had just drank lingering in his throat as if it wanted to spill out from his mouth, such was his happiness.

"A date?" Tobio asks incredulous, "But I don’t think this is…" Interrupted yet again by the way his mother gives a meaningful look to her husband, Tobio feels another shiver run up his neck. He knew nothing good was coming from that look.

"Dear, did you talk to our son about that?" Among the jumble of his thoughts Tobio hears his mother ask his father, and for a second he wished to be deaf.

“Uhm, I was getting to it?” The man replies with a strained tone. Tobio really was afraid to know what his father wanted to talk about at this point. Another meaningful look from his mother makes Tobio completely lose the last bit of self-control he has as he sees her excusing herself before leaving the room and muttering something about how this was a man to man talk.

But Tobio didn’t want this man to man talk like his mother had called it, he just wanted to run away, far away.

“So,” his father starts, crossing his hands and resting his chin on them, "since now you are engaged I’ve been thinking that we should have… well, you know the talk."

Murderous Silence.

Even though it was still too early in the morning for his sleepy brain to comprehend everything, it didn’t take a genius to understand what his father was talking about. Sure, Tobio was only 15, but he knew what he was referring to. He tries to recompose himself boring holes on the kitchen table as if there he could find an explanation to the mess he had been caught in.

"The talk?" He repeats with trembling lips as if the word didn’t want to sink in.

"Yeah, the talk." His father says again, unabashed.

"Dad, I’m only 15. I don’t need the talk." Tobio hisses.

"It’s because you are 15 that you need the talk."

His father insists, and Tobio really wished to just dig a hole and disappear into it. What did his father know about how two men screw? What was he even talking about? Actually, why they were having this conversation in the first place? Nothing made sense. He brings his hand on his hair as a desperate attempt to make his mind go astray; hoping all of it was a joke, a really bad joke. But when his mother barges into the kitchen, Tobio is pulled back to reality again.

"Oh dear," the woman says, pointing at her husband in a not so polite manner, "you are scaring our son with your weird explanations."

The man gives his wife a look of disapproval, "Fine, then how am I supposed to explain to him how two men get down to business?"

The woman brings a hand on her mouth as a laugh escapes her lips,

"The way you say that sounds tremendously wrong dear."

Tobio watches his parents dumbfounded. Knowing them, they were capable to picture in their mind at least five years ahead of his life, and arrange the way the baby’s room would look once he and Hinata married and had some babies. Because of course for their crazy parents they would have some even if scientifically speaking that was impossible.

“Anyway, Tobio dear,” his mother chirps happily as a silent curse rolls off of Tobio’s lips. “There’s no time to waste. Go and get prepared. The date is in an hour, and Tsukishima kun will accompany you.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, trying to restrain a feral growl. Why him of all people? He was sure the bastard would tell his parents every little detail about his ‘supposed to be romantic date’. He sighs, making a face at the word ‘date’, stomach churning as his mother pushes him towards the door. Before being shoved out of the door though, his father calls to him.

“Tobio?”

“Yes dad?” he replies, shoulders slumping dejectedly.

“Are you really sure you won’t need the talk?”

Something cracks inside of Tobio’s head, and for the first time in his life he wanted to cry. Seriously, what could go wrong more than this?

……

Hinata had been in a daze for the whole morning. The events of the night before had been quite exhausting, and he still couldn’t bring himself to believe that his parents had organized an arranged marriage unbeknownst to him. Anger should grip at him and linger at the pit of his stomach since his parents had once again acted on their own, not taking into consideration his feelings and threating him like he had no right to make any decision regarding his life. Yet he feels quite serene about the whole matter, maybe even a little bit happy. He grins unconsciously when the grumpy face of a certain black haired boy comes to his mind. He remembers all of Kageyama’s expressions, carved in his mind as if he could see them right now in front of him, and for a reason he can’t fathom he just can’t stop smiling.

His thoughts are fast dissolved when his cell phone on the nightstand starts ringing loudly. Brown orbs shoot immediately open, eyeing the device as if with his stare he could make the annoying ringing stop. Whoever it was that was giving him calls this early on a Sunday morning had no sense of measure, and Shouyou contemplated if he should just toss his phone against a wall like a volleyball. As if on cue, the evil device decides to shut up much to Shouyou's relief, only to ring again soon after warning him of an incoming message. With a soft yawn, Shouyou lazily stretches a hand to reach his cell phone on the nightstand, eyes beaming at the screen upon recognizing the caller id.

From: Kenma

Sunday 8:25

Msg: You owe me a new video game. You didn’t show up yesterday for our volleyball meeting, and you didn’t even have the courtesy of warning me.

Shouyou has known Kenma since he could remember. Kenma was a childhood friend, but more than that he was his best friend, the sort of friend you can confide in and tell everything with no fear of being judged. They had stick up so much to each other that they knew every little secret they had. Those secrets usually people didn’t share with just anybody. Simply put Shouyou knew Kenma's biggest secrets and vice versa.

Shouyou bites down a growl, eyes narrowing at the content of the message as he starts typing a reply.

To: Kenma

Sunday 8:28

Msg: C’mon Kenma, I don’t have the money for that. Besides something really unusual happened yesterday.

From: Kenma

Sunday 8:29

Msg: You’re a rich brat, you can ask your mother. And what’s that about?

To: Kenma

Sunday 8:30

Msg: Yeah, like you don’t know my mother and the absurd value she gives to money lol. Anyway, yesterday my parents brought me to an arranged meeting for marriage.

From: Kenma

Sunday 8:31

Msg: That must have bothered you a lot. I can sympathize with you. Who’s the girl?

To: Kenma

Sunday 8:32

Msg: Nope, no girl. My parents want me to get marry to another boy.

After sending the message some time passes as Shouyou stares at his phone waiting for Kenma’s reply, and when he receives none he ponders if maybe the news was too shocking for him.

He lets out a heavy sigh, dropping his cell phone on his side when suddenly it starts ringing. Shouyou picks it up, his voice still slurred with slumber as he answers,

“Kenma?”

“Are you serious?” On the other side of the line Kenma’s loud voice seems highly surprised, which was weird since he usually was calm and collected, but Shouyou guessed the news was indeed shocking even for someone like Kenma.

“Yeah,” he replies subtly.

“Wow! That’s amazing! What gotten into your parents? I mean, I’m happy for you unless the boy is an ugly turd?"

“Ohooo Kenma! On the contrary, he is a fine hot piece of a guy!” Shouyou says with an overly excited voice that sounded foreigner even to his own ears. “And he even plays volleyball.” He concludes.

“He can’t possibly be hotter than me!” Comes a husky voice beside Kenma that Shouyou recognizes to belong to Kuroo, and suddenly colour floods his cheeks. He didn’t want to know what Kuroo was doing this early in Kenma's room, or rather, he knew but preferred not to go deep into it.

"Hey chibi chan!! I can teach you some tricks about how to kiss your partner wonderfully."

Shouyou could hear him loud now; obviously Kuroo had stolen the phone from Kenma because he could hear Kenma reprimanding Kuroo. The weird muffled sounds coming off the phone let Shouyou suppose they were both wrestling to get hold of the phone now.

"Kuro please, don’t say such embarrassing things to Shouyou."

“Why not? He should be glad I’m this kind and that I wanna teach him.”

Shouyou hears the couple bickering until Kenma gets hold of the phone again.

“Sorry about that, Shouyou.” Kenma says apologetically even though he has to restrain a smile as Kuroo childishly complains to him. “Anyway, that’s really lucky.” He says only to be interrupted by Shouyou from the other line telling him to wait when Daichi knocks at his door. Kenma doesn’t have to wait long for Shouyou to back to the phone though.

“Omg Kenma, guess what? I got a date!” Shouyou says in a shrill, and Kenma has to put some gap between the phone and his ear for a moment.

“That’s sweet.” He replies, bringing the phone back to his ear once he deems it safe to do so.

“You can go all out and kiss him just as Kuro said.” He adds with a mocking tone that gets Shouyou flustered.

“Kenmaaaaaa,” Shouyou whines, Kenma can catch all the embarrassment lodged in that whine.

“I’m not like you and Kuroo,” he continues, his voice still laced with embarrassment, “I never kissed anyone.”

“But you said you like him, right?”

“I said he’s good looking. I don’t know if I lik…”

“You said he’s hot.” Kenma corrects him, “Which means you wanna kiss him and maybe more than that.”

“Kenmaaaa,” Shouyou whines louder, even more embarrassed now when suddenly someone knocks at the door again,

“Can I come in?” asks a soft voice from outside.

“Come in”, Shouyou breathes out upon recognizing his other butler’s voice, Yamaguchi. He puts Kenma on hold again, and Yamaguchi timidly enters the room, eyes casting downwards as he says, “Your parents told me I’ll be the one accompany you for your date.”

Shouyou raises an inquiring brow, usually it was Suga the one assigned to this kind of tasks, but he guessed the butler was busy with other matters if his parents told Yamaguchi to accompany him. Not like he minded, Yamaguchi was a quiet type after all.

“Oh alright,” he smiles brightly, and Yamaguchi looks at him in surprise. He had thought his master was upset about the whole matter but it seemed like it was not the case. Yamaguchi smiles back and adds,

"Also your parents are requesting you downstairs for breakfast when you’re ready."

"Sure thing." Shouyou replies firmly, and Yamaguchi excuses himself soon after.

“Kenma?” Shouyou calls to make sure his friend is still on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, I heard.” Kenma says with a calm tone.

“Well, I have to go, speak later.”

“Yeah ok, have fun on your date.”

“Don’t forget to kiss him, chibi chan.” Kuroo says besides him but a hand is clamped on his mouth before he can say anything else and then the line goes dead.

Shouyou lets out a heavy, long sigh, covering his flushed face with his hands as he whispers to himself, 'I have got a date.'

…

“Stop it with that look. It’s annoying.”

Tobio snarls at Tsukishima who had eyed him the whole morning with a grin on his face. It was 11:45, and both of them were in their chauffeur driven car, heading to the Hinata’s household where they had to be exactly at noon for ‘the royal date’ how Tsukishima had called it.

“Don’t be grumpy, king. Aren’t you happy you found your queen?” Tsukishima snickers, covering his mouth with his hand to give a mocking effect. Tobio really wished he had a volleyball with him to smash it against his butler’s face. He’d do anything to wipe off that annoying smirk of his. Though he doubted that would help with the task. Seriously he just couldn’t cope with the fact that a boy like him had become a butler. It was beyond ridiculous.

He gulps when the car comes to a full stop and he sees the Hinata’s mansion right in front of him. Surprisingly, Mrs Hinata was standing right before the gate, waving a hand in greeting, as if she knew exactly when they would arrive. Beside her stood a different butler from the one Tobio saw the previous evening when they’d had the Hinata family as guests. Tobio lets out a rueful sigh, stepping out of the car and directing towards the entrance of the mansion with a slow pace. Tsukishima walking beside him just as a perfect butler would.

When they both reach the threshold they politely greet one another, Tsukishima eyeing the other butler carefully as they exchange their greetings.

“I’m glad you’re here Kageyama kun.”

Mrs Hinata says cheerfully, as if the huge mess that had happened the night before didn’t count in the slightest. Tobio feels cold wrap at his body. There was something scary about the cheerfulness of the woman. The way she smiled at him even though the previous events had not been pleasant. It was like if the woman was surrounded by a dangerous and mighty aura that screamed that nothing of what had happened the night before was going to repeat itself. And Tobio shivers, feeling the immediate urge to just go back to the car and run away. Unfortunately for him though that wasn’t one of his options.

He breathes out slowly. All he had to do was talking with Hinata, and then together they’d knock some sense into their -not so normal- parents. Hinata himself had expressed his dislike about his parents to choose a bride for him, after all. Well, groom in this case, but that was behind the point. So Tobio was damn sure the boy would oppose against this marriage with all of his will, especially now that they both had found out their partner was of the same sex.

 

“This is Yamaguchi, our other butler.” Mrs Hinata says, stopping Kageyama’s tortuous thinking. “He will be the one accompany you on your date for today.” She adds before gesturing them to come inside.

“My son will be downstairs soon.” the woman says gleefully, glancing at Kageyama meaningfully. “I’m so glad you two are going to get marry in the future, Kageyama kun. I’m sure you will make my Shouyou very happy.”

Tobio growls mentally, but gives her the best smile he can master even though he's really bad at smiling and scares off people most of the time when doing so. For an inexplicable reason he had like the sensation that going against her right now was the wrong move.

“O-of c-course.” He says, stuttering, as he tries to cover that gaffe with a laughter, which however, comes out nervously. From his peripheral of vision though, he can see Tsukishima giggling at him, and Tobio takes a mental note to absolutely murder him later.

 

“Mommy!” Comes a high pitched voice from down the corridor, and then the figure of a little girl running fast towards her mother, as she vivaciously launches herself at her.

“Natsu!” Mrs Hinata exclaims, “Weren’t you playing in your room?”

Tobio supposed she was Hinata’s little sister because he could really see the resemblances.

“I was, but I got bored” Natsu huffs, boring her face into her mother’s lap, sneaking a glance over at the two guests soon after. She quickly moves away from her mother, her white and orange flowery dress fluttering as she turns around. She crosses her arms on her chest just as an adult would do and stares at Kageyama pointedly.

“So, you are my big brother’s fiancé?” She says nonchalantly, making Tobio flinch slightly. “You are tall. I’m sure my big brother likes you a lot.”

Tobio can feel every ounce in his body twitch in disbelief. That little girl didn’t seem to be more than 7, but her way of speaking surely didn’t belong to a girl her age.

“Y-yes,” Tobio replies, unsure of what expecting next.

“You are really handsome too.” Natsu compliments him, smiling brightly as she moves closer. Tobio feels warmth spreading on his cheeks. Even though she was only a little girl, Tobio was not accustomed to receive compliments about his looks, and so all he can do it’s just staring, as the girl tugs at his sleeves and delivers the final blow.

“Ne ne, are you and my brother going on a date? Are you two going to kiss a lot?”

Tobio’s face immediately blanches and his jaw drops as he processes the girl’s questions. Seriously, what the hell did her parents teach her? Dates? Kissing? Shouldn’t girls her age play with dolls, or games, or whatever? How come she was so forward? So… Tobio didn’t really have the right word to express such boldness. He stays there still for a while, having no idea how to reply, far too shocked to think of a proper response.

“I really am sorry Kageyama kun,” Mrs Hinata laughs softly, interrupting the awkward moment. She rests her hands over Natsu shoulders; pushing her towards her and making her lose her grip on Kageyama’s sleeve. “My daughter really has a wild fantasy.”

Yeah and a chatty mouth too, Tobio thinks to himself.

“Natsu dear, go back to your room now.”

“Eeh!? Don’t want to. I wanna wait for big brother. He’s going to have his first date and I want to see him before that.” Natsu pouts widely, as she makes her point, and Mrs Hinata gives her a reprimanding look. Just when Natsu is about to open her mouth to complain some more, her brother appears from upstairs and calls to her.

“Natsu!” Shouyou says her name sweetly as he steps forward.

“Big brother” Natsu shouts, as she swiftly runs towards him and clings to him like a little spider monkey. Shouyou readily catches her and securely keeps her in place with his arms.

“Big brother look, your boyfriend is here.” She says as she springs off of him, her eyes sparkling like she’d just received her favourite flavour of ice-cream. There’s something really embarrassing in the way Natsu utters the word ‘boyfriend’ though, because both Kageyama and Hinata turn immediately red. It’s only a matter of few seconds but in that incredibly short amount of time the two exchange significant glances, scrutinizing one another. Tobio lets his eyes travel over Hinata’s clothing, trying to restrain a growl at the sight of that lithe body wrapped in such fitting clothes.

Shouyou wears blue knee-length pants and a half sleeve white cotton shirt decorated with random text and orange shades. Tobio wears tight black cotton pants, a cotton white shirt with random text and the symbol of a crown on top of it, a light blue jacket that contoured perfectly around his body.

Shouyou swallows hard at how good Kageyama looks in his outfit. It seemed like they were in sync because Kageyama’s clothes matched perfectly his.

“You look…”

They say in unison, stopping at the same time when they realize everyone is looking at them, and they immediately snap out from their private world.

“Oh, Shouyou dear. You look stunning.” Mrs Hinata says, stealing the words off of Hinata’s and Kageyama’s mouth.

“T-thanks.” Shouyou thanks her mother with a small smile, still embarrassed at the way he and Kageyama had exchanged those meaningful looks just earlier. Shouyou could swear Kageyama was embarrassed too.

“C’mon now, there’s no time to waste,” Mrs Hinata jovially claps her hands together, “So, you kids go and have fun.”

Tobio nods a bit reluctantly, and then opens the door, motioning Hinata to go ahead of him, but Mrs Hinata suddenly shrieks at the gesture,

“Oh, Kageyama kun, you are such a gentleman, opening the door for your soon to be bride.”

She says, completely ignoring the weird looks everyone casts her way, aside from Natsu who was busy looking at Kageyama and her brother with dreamy eyes. Tobio was starting to understand from who Natsu had taken her boldness. He heaves a sigh, trying to ignore the smug look Tsukishima was giving him, and he walks beside Hinata into the sunny day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello c: I thought of updating since today is Kagehina day and it's also my birthday. Me is in sync with Kagehina pfft xD  
> Anyway on another note if you noticed in this chapter I change the name Kuroo to Kuro sometimes but that's because only Kenma calls him Kuro. It's a nickname only Kenma uses. Also the decription of Kageyama and Hinata clothes are taken from the official art here look:
> 
> http://simplyfx.tumblr.com/post/92227689238  
> Well, I tried describing those xD
> 
> And meeeh why did I start this? I'm going to be very busy, so updates may be coming very slowly, I'm sorry. I will try not to drop this, no promises though. Thank you to everyone who's reading this fiction c:  
> Btw I usually make Kagehina comic translations on tumblr: 
> 
> http://simplyfx.tumblr.com/tagged/Translations
> 
> I guess that's more fun for me than writing (writing is very difficult for me. It doesnt come out naturally and I have to stress all over checking to see if I make any typos or grammar mistake, and that's rough when you don't have a beta) I just really like to translate from Japanese though x3
> 
> Anyway hope you like this chapter x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which the Kageyama and Hinata families think it is a good idea to arrange a marriage unbeknownst to their sons. Kageyama and Hinata didn't know that getting into their parent's craziness would change the course of their life.

The five star italian restaurant Hinata’s mother had booked for their date is surely top notch. But Tobio sits on the table looking slightly nervous, throwing a furtive glance at Tsukishima who was seating not far away in another table with Yamaguchi. Apparently both his and Hinata’s parents had made sure they’d have their alone time together, reason why their butlers weren’t sitting with them. Much to his surprise though, Tobio sees a rather unusual expression on Tsukishima’s face as he’s intent talking with the Hinata’s butler. An expression akin to amusement he has never seen on his butler’s face before. Tobio feels the immediate need to get his phone from his pocket to take a picture of the blonde annoying bastard and use it to blackmail him when needed.

“This is my mother’s favourite italian restaurant.” Hinata interrupts Kageyama in the midst of his thoughts. “I’m not really fond of this place, nothing beats Japanese cuisine for me, but I have to admit their pudding is delicious.”

Tobio simply nods, unsure of what to reply until a waitress approaches their table to take their orders. He quickly skims through the menu, trying to decipher the weird names of the various dishes written on it.

“I’ll take scaloppina milanese and a bottle of mineral water.”

Tobio hears Hinata say with a decisive tone, so just for the sake of avoiding the embarrassment that comes along with a bad italian pronunciation on his part, Tobio goes along with it and order the same dish.

Hinata gives him a quizzical look though.

“You like veal escallops?”

“I do?” Tobio hastily replies confused, and Shouyou laughs amused at his reaction.

“Omg Kageyama! You just order that and you didn’t even know what it was?”

Tobio blushes slightly at the enormity of his stupid mistake, realizing that that was the weird name of the dish Hinata had just ordered. The waitress though, who is still waiting at the table to make sure whether they want to order something else stares at Kageyama smiling in a way that’s far too flirtatious for a waitress . She inches closer then, and bends slightly down, pointing at the menu,

“I’d suggest pork meatball if you’d like a dish meat, and a side order of funghi trifolati,” the waitress says with a suggestive tone, maybe a little too close to Tobio’s ear. Tobio is obviously unaware of it, but the waitress keeps giving him suggestive smiles and glances, which needless to say, Tobio doesn’t notice, but Shouyou definitely does, and somehow it sets an unsettled feeling on the pit of his stomach, making it burn restlessly. Tobio didn’t really have idea what funghi trifolati was or meant but he just nods fervently. As long as there was pork meat he was ok with it. The waitress throws another meaningful look at Kageyama before reaching out to grab their menus and excusing herself telling she’d back with their drinks in a matter of seconds. Tobio lets out a sigh of relief, completely unaware of the flirtatious waitress, as he turns to look at Hinata who for an unknown reason was looking at him with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

“That was really gross.” Shouyou says, after giving Kageyama a pointed look.

Taken aback, Tobio curls his upper lip up the way he does when he doesn’t understand something or he’s irritated.

“What?” Tobio asks genuinely confused.

“C’mon the way the waitress flirted with you just now was really gross. “

“The waitress what?”

Tobio asks once again, not sure if he had heard right.

“She was flirting with you.” Shouyou repeats, and sure enough his tone holds slight irritation. “She might as well leave you her phone number when she comes over again to bring our drinks.”

Now that Tobio was made aware of the situation, he blushes a deep red.

“I didn’t even notice,” Tobio admits, tapping a hand on the table, eyes shifting nervously. Which was true, his mind was far too busy with something else (Hinata, their date and their future marriage) for him to notice.

“You didn’t?” Shouyou replies, surprise lacing his voice.

“Well, no. I was busy looking at you.”

As soon as those words leave his mouth Tobio immediately regrets them, a even deeper flush spreading over the tips of his ears and dusting along his cheeks as he quickly casts his eyes downwards.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

Tobio hurries to say, still vividly embarrassed. He gives a quick glance over Hinata then and notices his face is as red as his, maybe even redder.

“Hmm“ it’s the only thing that Shouyou manages to says before an awkward silence wraps around them.

The silence, however, is interrupted when the waitress comes back bringing their drinks, and true to Hinata’s words, she leans on Kageyama’s side in a very provoking manner, as she sets the drink in front of him.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” she says, fluttering her eyelashes, though her words were directed to Kageyama only.

Shouyou doesn’t know why in that exact moment his mind goes berserk but it just does. Anger building up inside his body as the words leave his mouth before his brain has the time to process what he’s saying.

“I don’t think I have read on the menu about how waitresses flirt with customers and with someone else’s boyfriend, on top of that, while they are obviously on a date.”

At first the slightly flushed waitress face takes on a baffled look, not quite comprehending what the words meant just yet, but when realization slowly makes its way into her mind, the colour quickly drains from her cheeks. She bows down repeatedly then, apologizing several times before sprinting off towards the kitchen and disappearing behind the door.

All the while Tobio had been silent, his face still red, as he tries to process Hinata’s words. He fails at the task though, so he absent-mindedly reaches for the bread and butter the waitress had previously brought at their table. He spreads a knob of butter over one slice of bread and beats into it, his mouth filling with the sweet buttery taste.

He masters the courage to steal a glance at Hinata then, and when he sees the boy’s flustered face he feels his heating up as well. When Hinata finds the courage to look at him again is with a reprimanding expression, as if with that he wanted to prevent anything Kageyama could have said to him beforehand.

“What?” Shouyou huffs, crossing his arms.

“Nothing.” Tobio mumbles, trying to hide his embarrassment, busying himself spreading another knob of butter on another slice of bread.

Shouyou doesn’t look pleased at Kageyama’s supposedly luck of interest though.

“If you liked that girl you could have said so.” Shouyou’s expression takes on a hard look and Tobio finds himself choking on the bread he’s eating at the sudden words.

“What? No, I told you, I didn’t even notice.” Tobio says, maybe a little too loud because other customers turn towards their table to give him a curious look. He feels his cheeks go even redder and hopes for the unwanted stares to stop. He, however, tries to recompose himself as he fixes his gaze on Hinata again, noticing that his previous angry face was completely replaced by sheer embarrassment. Silence falls again around the table, none of them willing to break it until it becomes so unbearable that Shouyou interrupts it eventually.

“You are my boyfriend, right?” He says, making sure to keep his eyes downwards to avoid eye contact with Kageyama, not sure if he wanted to know what kind of expression he had at the moment.

Tobio jolts upward, his eyes briefly meeting with Hinata who’s still looking at a random point on the table with his face completely flushed.

“We are on a date too,” Shouyou continues, finally lifting his gaze to meet Kageyama’s, and when he does so, Tobio doesn’t know why, but he feels not only his cheeks burn up with colour but his whole body as well.

“That’s something our parents decided.” Tobio says then, shyly averting his eyes as a pout forms on his lips.

Shouyou gives him a shy look as he begins fiddling with his thumbs, struggling for words.

“I know that, but I mean, it’s not like I hate it.“

Tobio glares at him again, and for an unknown reason his heart starts pummelling against his chest.

“Remember when I told you I’d hate it if my parents chose a spouse for me?”

This time Tobio swallows hard, nodding briefly, his voice seems stuck in his throat and his eyes are fixed on Hinata unable to look away because Hinata is looking at him with such intensity that it seems even difficult to breath right.

“I mean, that still stands but,” Shouyou pauses, leaning slightly forward, his eyes shining of a different light that almost blinds Tobio’s own in a way, “I think I like you, Kageyama. “

He finishes with a blow; the blush is even deeper on his face while the embarrassing words leave his mouth.

There’s a moment of hesitation on Tobio’s part, like a part of him was trying hard to understand the meaning of Hinata’s words. And when the words sink in, he can’t help but reply with a low voice, gaze cast downwards simply because he doesn’t want to make a drama show in a public place, and even though anger and confusion grip at him, he manages to keep his calm.

“You think you like me?”

“I mean, I like you, yes.” Shouyou hurries to correct himself, agitation taking over.

“Are you saying you like boys?” Tobio asks, his eyes hold a certain hardness, and Shouyou trembles slightly under his stare.

“I’m saying I like you.” Shouyou repeats again, shying away from Kageyama’s hard stare.

“You mean you don’t like girls?” Tobio asks again, utter disbelief in his voice.

“Eh? I do, but it just happened that I like you.”

“We just met once.” Tobio points out, maybe a bit too sternly because Shouyou flinches a bit at his words.

“Just once is enough to like someone.” Shouyou says with a decisive tone that leaves Tobio the more confused, not quite sure if he agreed on that.

“Hm, ok.”

“Ok?” Shouyou repeats interrogatively, his eyes curious and worried at the same time.

“Well, yeah. What you want me to say? You are a boy. I never thought about this kind of stuff.”

And it was true. His entire life Tobio was too busy spending time thinking about volleyball and not relationships with another male, on top of that.

“I see.” Shouyou says in a resigned tone, a bitter smile tugging at his lips.

They don’t say much after that and they finish their dinner quietly. Tobio notices how Hinata’s eyes never meet his for the entire duration of their dinner, which is normal, he thinks. After all, the boy had just confessed his real feelings to him, and he had rejected him in a way.

Shouyou excuses himself at the end of dinner, not in the mood to prolong their date any further.

“I’ll talk to my parents about this no sense” Shouyou says, his expression as dreadful as ever, ”since you hate me this wedding deal has to end. The sooner the better.”

Tobio listens attentively as he stares into Hinata’s lifeless expression, which he thinks doesn’t suit Hinata’s bright personality at all. He also finds himself asking why Hinata was using such a harsh word like ‘hate’ since it was not like he hated Hinata, not at all. He wants to voice his thoughts but he’s unable to, and when he sees Hinata making his way towards the restaurant exit, his butler Yamaguchi following quietly behind him, Tobio is left with a bitter taste on his mouth.

Was that right? Was it right to let Hinata think he hated him even though that wasn’t true in the slightest? He churns with questions as he sees Tsukishima, now left alone at the table he sat with Yamaguchi, giving him a smug look. He really wished he had taken that shot of him wearing a stupid expression earlier to use it against him right now.

He sighs, thinking of what kind of explanation to give to his parents once he got home, because he was damn sure they’d ask about the reason why he was back from his date earlier than he was supposed to.

He feels his phone buzzing on his pocket and against his thigh then, and fishes it out of his pocket. He lets out a groan of frustration when he reads the message displayed on the screen.

From: Mum

Sunday 14:25

Msg: How’s your date with Hinata kun going?

Tobio groans again at the text message.

How he would explain this to his ‘understanding’ parents? He has no idea, so he gets up from the table and walks towards the exit, pocketing his phone, trying to mentally prepare himself about the upcoming mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I’m not sure who paid the bill of the restaurant lol. Oh, funghi trifolati is mushrooms, and ok a little angst xD

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm I'm really bad with multi chapters fictions, (nah I'm bad with them in general lol) despite that I started one cuz I love Kagehina too much. I already know I will be bad with updates sighs~ I am just so lazy. Also gheee I didn't know what to title this I might change the title if I ever find a better one. But for now this is it ;D


End file.
